


Freedom

by hyojinkim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyojinkim/pseuds/hyojinkim
Summary: Summary: Ritza thought growing up in a small village would be alright and nothing bad would happen to her right?.. " Ritza please don't go out by yourself!" not after what that titan did to her father. she wants revenge " hey kid what are you doing her alone you shouldn't be here?" what she didn't is the one she looked up to the humanities strongest soldier raising a kid who lost her father and ran away from home at age 8, can Levi raise ritza to live this tragic of humanity in the future?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

" Hey Ritza, remember how you said once this will be all over you promise you will run far away from here?" is it going to be over though?..

That was just the beginning, not everything is going to be a happy ending now is it. " ritza get down here you need to come help your brother with the yard work!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs as I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling hearing the creaks of the floor of my mother coming upstairs. " are you going to lay in bed all day and be a lazy fuck or go help your brother?" I can feel her glare burning through my skull but I ignore it and roll out of bed and past by her bumping my shoulder into hers, " at least say it nicer won't ya" 

I feel a hard grab on my arm pull me back onto the ground causing me to hit the back of my head, " you brat, you do you think you are talking back?!" she says pointing her pointer finger in my face feeling her spit hitting my face as she is screaming but all I hear is muffling. why did dad have to go? " get your ass up and go help your brother outside " she kicks me in the stomach before walks out leaving me on the ground like a rugged doll. 

Why... Why!!!  
I Get up feeling a pain in my stomach and head, since what did I ever do to her to hate me so much? I feel a warm liquid dripping down my face what I see is blood. Seems like she doesn't care how she hurts her children, huh, i just wiped off the blood with a cloth and quickly headed out with Aito who was raking the hay for the animals. " Oh ritza there you are!" Aito turns around smiling at me with his apple cheeks showing, " hey aito mom told me to come help you" he nods handing me over a rake and pointing over to where I can help, " you can help me over there, there is some hay I need to rake" 

"Ritza!..." all I can see is the titan grabbing my father and eating him right in front of my eyes

" you alright" I snap out of it and realize aito was looking at me worried seeing I was looking in the direction where.. it all happened, " oh.. the accident" aito rubs the back of his neck trying to think of something. " listen I'll go with you and make sure nothing happens okay?" I smile nervously and he walks with me beside the barn and we begin working on the haystack together while Aito makes sure nothing comes out. Having only aito by my side is what I needed since dad's passing mother has changed a lot what I mean by a lot. I never got to see her smile again or feel love from a mother all she does is yell or hit or even drink and she never does that. 

After my 7th birthday, she went out and never came back for a whole week but once she did come back it was a nightmare. " Ritza! Aito ! where are you little shits?!" we hear our mother screaming as she trips over furniture, while me and Aito are hiding in our bedroom closet from preventing her from doing anything. " I said where are you!" she slams the glass bottle onto the closet door where we were and Aito Screams and I quickly cover his mouth but it was to late... 

" there you are "  
as me and Aito finish our yard work he offers to head into the village to go out and have some lunch, " you sure mom won't mind?" aito shrugs rolling his eyes. "like mom would even care we are right now she kicks us out most of the time Ritza" he is right. " alright then let's go" he puts his arm around my shoulder leading the way hopefully mom doesn't mind us gone. 

In the village  
" so what are you thinking to eat?" Aito says while looking at the stalls people are selling at the market I look around and see a bunch of good food hitting my nose that makes my stomach growl loudly. " Hehe sorry I guess I am really hungry" I smile up at Aito and he laughs at how awkward I am " don't worry little sis I'll get you whatever you want" my mouth makes an " o" shape feeling comforted by my brother keeps me warm, he is the only one who I don't want to lose in this time like this. now those creatures called " titans" are out eating people are ruining lives are causing families troubles. 

Always forever right?  
" hey Aito that looks good!" I look over to where they have bread with cheese inside aito looks over and I see him lick his lips I smile and nudge his side, " that looks good huh?" he nods and walks over to the stall ordering us to two cheesy pieces of bread. " here you go sir" aito hands the man the money but the man put his hand up refusing the cash, " no son it's on the house, since your father has done so much for me I wanna give you something back" I took a glance at the man and remembered how he would come over and buy milk from our farm back then. "Mr. Albertson!" my eyes light up as he chuckles noticing how a child could get so excited " that is me" 

Mr. Albertson was very close to my father but now since the accident my mother forbid us to speak to anyone who my father spoke to. " how's your mother" Mr. Albertson asks, me and aito feel our body go cold when he asks that question. " w-well uhm" before I can answer I hear a bunch of people run and scream " move the Scout regiment is coming!" my eyes widen I've never seen the scout regiment in person before aito grabs my arm and pulls me to the side where I can get a better view of the scouts coming through. 

" Ritza look they are coming," aito says and I can see his eyes light up once he sees the scouts passing by, they work so hard to save lives huh? can I do that too?. I was so memorized by them I didn't even notice I was looking at someone .. someone who was so imitating and cold " hey isn't that the new squad leader?" " squad leader? that humanity's strongest soldier! they scouted him not too long ago since he came from the undergrounds" 

Humanities strongest soldier... Can I be like you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ritza thought growing up in a small village would be alright and nothing bad would happen to her right?.. " Ritza please don't go out by yourself!" not after what that titan did to her father. she wants revenge " hey kid what are you doing her alone you shouldn't be here?" what she didn't is the one she looked up to the humanities strongest soldier raising a kid who lost her father and ran away from home at age 8, can Levi raise ritza to live this tragic of humanity in the future?

Will, you ever forgive?

1893 where everything was fine before the accident happened

"Momma look what I made!" I ran up the stairs holding the flower bouquet in my hand I made in school which took forever to make. I slowly open the door and see my mom quietly reading her book on her bed minding her business, " ritza I didn't even notice you were there" she peeks over her novel, I smile brightly running up to her holding up the flower bouquet "sorry momma I just needed to show you the project I made in school!"

She shuts her book seeing my flower bouquet seeing her eye light up, "honey it's so beautiful " she carefully takes it out of my hands not damaging it in the process.

Wish that would be forever and that can't be

"I'll put it right here so I would remember who made this beautiful art" she gets up and places it on her vanity where the sun reflects on it shining on the bright colors making it more beautiful, liar "now do you want to help me cook dinner before your father comes home?" she asks and I agree she takes my hand leading me into a kitchen.

Can you believe how things used to be? I look in my kitchen and see a dusted and broken kitchen that hasn't been touched in 2 years..." mom why did you change?".

" Mama, can we make cheesy bread?" I poke my head up looking up at my mom and she thinks for a moment, "will your brother and father like it?" I shake my head agreeing. " yes! Yes, they will it's a too good mama!" I drool thinking about the cheesy bread that I am craving, " alright honey cheesy bread it is then"

Run run... Run!!!

" miss Becker are you home?!" my mom's heart knocking on the door who is knocking frantically, " momma who is that?" I go behind the chair to safely feel unsafe. She holds a finger up to her mouth to be quiet and looks through the peephole and her body goes cold, " Rita.." what is happening? Why is my mom acting like that? She turns to me and I see her eyes with horror and she slowly hands out a hand to me opening the door, "run.." she whispers.

Run? " mama why?" tears start forming in her eyes she doesn't say anything and grabs my arm and starter running, all I hear when I go out the door is people screaming and trying to find safety. "Mama brother and dad! Where are they?!" I look at her all worried and she doesn't look back at my mind just keep saying run.

"Everyone gets to safety!" I hear the soldiers say, aito. Father, please be safe. "Ritza look out!" I hear my mother say and I feel someone push me out of the way feeling the ground below me, " dai no!" I hear my mom yell feeling the pain in her voice. dad? What is going on! I look up and see him struggling to get out of a Titans grip my body tense and feel tears coming down my cheek " Dad no!" I try to run to him but I feel someone grab me from preventing him to get him.

"Are you crazy your going to get yourself killed!" A man in a recruit says " my father is about to get eaten let me go!" I kick him but he puts me over his shoulder along grabbing my mother and brother leaving my brother behind. "I'm sorry!" I hear my father yell in the distance, I feel my heart shatter as soon I hear his voice disappear.

Forgive me please it's not my fault

"Everyone gets on the boat it's not safe here!" The scout says I look around and see everyone with bandages and trauma in their eyes, why did this happen today?. " momma?" I yank on her jacket and all she does is just stay still and not look at me. I'm sorry momma I should have saved dad, a breeze hits me and I shake feeling cold since I didn't have a jacket knowing I didn't get the chance to grab anything before I left. " here take my jacket" I hear the boys voice behind me I turn around and see a young boy with bright blue eyes like the ocean " o-oh thank you but I'm sure you need it more than me" I refuse the offer but he shakes his head and puts his jacket over my shoulders.

"Nonsense you're cold" he rubs the back of his neck nervously "plus I'm used to the cold" he smiles his eyes creasing making moon-like creases. He helps me put on the jacket and I feel the cold air being blocked off from the thick coat, "Armin!" I hear someone call out his name from behind " oh even! Mikasa!" he waves out to them.

" We thought we lost you," the brunette says trying to catch his breath, why do I feel like I've seen them somewhere around the village? " sorry guys I just went to walk around for a bit before boarding" the black hair girl looks at Armin I not amused but noticed I was wearing his jacket. "Armin your jacket," she says softly while pointing towards me "huh! Oh no, it's okay I let her borrow it Mikasa" Armin waves his hands up in defense feeling his face go red. Why is his face going red? Is he getting a cold! " hey are you sure you don't need your jacket you are going I get a cold!" I exclaimed trying to offer his jacket back, " hey I've seen you around" I turn around seeing the brunette with bright green eyes staring at me "you have?" he nods "yeah your Mr beckers daughter I'm eren Dr. Yeager son" he holds his hand out for me to shake.

Dr. Yeager's son? Wait he is the one who saved my moms life when she got sick

"I'm ritza" I shake his hand eren smiles brightly I can see him trying to hide his pain though what every thing has happened. " and.. I'm mikasa" I hear mikasa say softly, I can tell she is shy but I'm sure we will get a long really well. " well hopefully we will stick together right?" I say and they look at me worried for a brief moment and nod smiling that made me feel a lot better and we all decided to board on the same boat heading in the same direction.

"Ready?" aito looks at me but he says it with no emotion just a dark expression of stress and trauma, " yes.." he nods and we all walk into the boat but in turn around seeing our village destroyed.

Just wait what happens ritza


End file.
